The Little Thing Called LOVE
by DechyRaven
Summary: A story about the innocent love.


**The Little Thing Called LOVE**

**I**

As Romain stands in the middle of floor, he starts to get sick of this social party which is planned as one of the process to inherit his father's business. The party are full of people from his father's company, and he barely know most of them. Romain never likes business; he never likes the surrounding people's faces whose sights are just like leopards waiting a chance to hunt down the prey. People are staring, whispering, and sniggering. For a moment, he can hardly breathe anymore, he leaves the ballroom for the balcony. When he opens the door, he sees a long blonde hair, slender-body girl in a long white dress. He steps forward to lean on the railing and randomly takes a look at the girl next to him. She holds a glass of champagne while gazing forward. By her profile, Romain is amazed by the beauty she processes: cold yet proud, and he can't help looking at her.

"Is it polite to stare at someone?" Just before Romain starts his first sentence, the girl first breaks the silence.

"Um…I'm sorry…No offense, I'm just curious about why you are standing here alone."

"Does it matter? …Then why are you here?" The girl turns her face to him, and she looks even more beautiful while looking to her eyes.

'"Well, I was just about to suffocate when my dad kept intruding me to everyone." He squeezes his neck and makes a funny face, and she smiles.

"Huh, you just have to get used to it, because you're taking your dad's business."

"What if I don't...? (Whispering) So, I am Romain Montague, and you are…?"

"You can call me Julie."

"Uh, Julie…?" He tries to let her finish his sentence.

"…" She remains silence with a smile.

"Oh, Julie Mysterious…No, seriously, what is your last name?"

"Okay, Julie Capulet." She laughs out.

"Capulet…so, you're Capulet's daughter!"

It is the first time ever that Romain has ever feel so unrestrained in front of someone else. No one seems to be so sincere like Julie does, and not even Romain's ex-girlfriend Rosaline. Rosaline always talked about luxuries, appearance, and all those things which seem to be a little shallow. However, Julie is a lot different from anyone else, and Romain likes to talk to her. Romain even talks to Julie about his love of music that he dreamed about being a musician one day. They chat a lot like the old friends for a lifetime, most parts are Romain talking about something about himself though; however, Julie is a good listener and adviser.

"I mean, if you want to do the music career, and then you should tell your dad."

"I don't think he will be supportive about my decision. He is um…" He lowers his head.

"Come on, be more confident. Is it just me thinking that way or you are someone with low self-esteem? I thought you're confident, and might even arrogant. "

"See, this is the point that many people try to judge everyone by their own values, and they want them to behave just as they want them to be. What makes you think I must be the confident or even arrogant one?"

"Fine, I apologize for that. So, you just go tell him. Or you just hold it back till you die." She shrugs with a smile.

"Right, I will think about that."

"Romain! Romain! ...Romain!" A man's voice comes from the ballroom.

"It's my dad. I guess I just have to go back to hell." He scratches his head and laughs.

"I believe you can get through it."

"Is it okay if I get your phone number?" He says with a big smile on his face.

**II**

After the party is over, Romain is lying on his bed thinking about his future: should he do whatever his father expects him to do? What not to be just one time rebellious to chase what he desires for? Julie gives him the courage to walk downstairs and have a conversation with his father.

"Hey, Dad."

"What's up? Son."

"I want to talk about my plans for future."

"You're taking my business. That's all." His father speak in a cold tone.

"But I don't want to, you know, I was not born for business." He raises his pitch.

"Then what were you born for?" His father's face turns a little bit.

"Music, you know I got the talent."

"Ok, that's enough. You are going to inherent my company. End this discussion. Don't ever mention your stupid dream again!" His father yells.

"Why can't you be just like Capulet family?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean they seem to let their children develop with no interference."

"Huh, you want to be just like the loser family?"

"What?"

"I saved them when their company is bankrupt. They are not able to be successful like you or me, because they got limited abilities. They should be thankful for me helping them. I don't want you to be like them, because I expect you more. They are all bunch of losers and freaks. They even let their son to dress like a girl. What a sick family."

"What do you mean?"

"Their son is homosexual. He always dresses like a girl. I think his name is Julius or something. A man should always behave like a man."

"Wait, what?"

"You're not falling in love with the fucking homo? You really make me sick."

"Of course not, stop saying that."

Romain runs out the door. Romain doesn't think too much but he just run out to drive the car. On the car, he remembers Julie told him that she only got an elder sister, and he starts to get wondered who the son of Capulet his father mentioned. Romain dials Julie's number. He told her that he gets to see her.

**III**

Julie receives the call from Romain, and she feels blissful when he told her that he wants to see her. Julie knows that they just met a couple of hours ago, but she feels it is different between her and him. A least, she wants the relationship to be a little different. It doesn't take too long Julie hear a voice from the outside of her house.

"Julie, Julie." It is Romain's voice, and she opens the door of balcony. She sees Romain standing downstairs.

"Hi, why do you want to see me?"

"Listen, I have to talk to you."

"Okay, wait a second." She walk downstairs to come to Romain.

"What brings you here?" She seems glad.

"You got a brother?" He seems to be unhappy.

"What? No."

"Then why my father said you have a homosexual brother."

"What?"

"I believe he must mistake something."

"…" She doesn't speak a word.

"Julie?"

"Huh (A deep breath), you know, when I was little, my mom used to dress me like a princess, and I think I kind of enjoy that."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Just listen. Deeply in my heart, I always regard myself as a girl, as a women. I don't want to be a boy, a man. Now, this is who I want to be." He can see the tears in her eyes.

"So you are actually a man?" He speaks with surprise.

"Yes, only physically, but I believe I am a girl."

"What? I thought you are a girl."

"This is my life, and I got the decisions in me. No one can ever tell me what to do, or even judge me with their opinions. If you think this is gross, you just go hate one me. But I will never change anything for you, or anyone else."

"… (Silence for a while)No, I don't hate you, and I think I kind of like you."

"What? Really?" She seems to be a little shock.

"Yeah, I envy you that you can be who you want to be, do what you want to do. You always look so confident and positive. You are the one I admire of."

"Thanks. Ha, I think I may… also like you, too."

"Huh, I…. One day, I will leave my dad and look for a chance to do my own career. And, I mean… not now, but one day in the future I really want you to come along with me. Maybe in U.S.A or somewhere else."

"I would love to. By the way, I want to be a model."

"Really? I believe you can succeed. You got the pretty face and body. You are even much prettier than most of the girls."

"What? Stop it." She wears a big smile on her face.

They just keep talking and talking, and the whole world is like it holds still a while for them. They know their story is just about to start, and the world starts to spin again.

Because just a little, a little thing called LOVE sprouts a little bit between them.


End file.
